Smugness
by missylynn99
Summary: "Tell me Marlene!" "Why should I?" "Because I am the king, and the king wants to know who you have a crush on." "But that's none of the king's business." "I still want to know." A Fluffy Skilene Drabble!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just another fluffy little Skilene drabble. I hope it's longer and better than the first one. I do not own the Pengiuins of Madagascar. They belong to their respective owners, even though I would love to own them. Warning, there is excessive dialogue in this. Enjoy!**

The biggest mistake I made that entire day was stopping a the lemur habitat before I visited the penguins.

" Hi Marlene!" Mort squeaked as he saw me stop by.

"Hello, Mort" I said kindly. "I'm just stopping to say hi before I visit the penguins."

The _royal _King Julien decided to appear at that moment. He sauntered over from his bouncy castle and said "Hello Marlene, I see that you have stopped by to see you boyfriend, _moi.", _while pointing to himself.

"Eww! I would never date you, and I don't have a boyfriend."

" Well, you must like someone then. Who is it?"

" I'm not telling you."

"Tell me Marlene!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I am the king, and the king wants to know who you have a crush on."

"But that's none of the king's business."

"I still want to know."

Mort, who was looking admiringly at Julien, pipped up " She said she was going to go visit the penguins!"

" Ohhh! The penguins you say? Who is it Marlene? The king demands that you tell me! Is it Private?"

No, just no. Private is super sweet and thoughtful, but he just isn't my type. I like someone large and in charge, a leader with _real _authority, unlike Mr. Lemur King over there. "Ugh, no, I don't like Private and I'm still not telling you."

"Does Mort get to touch the royal feet now?" Mort squeaked with hopeful excitement.

This looks like my chance to escape with out telling them. Slowly, I edged toward the exit of the exhibit. "No Mort. How many time do I have to tell you? No one touches the royal feet." Julien sniffed haughtily.

"Awwww..." The poor little lemur sounded seriously disappointed.

"Marlene! Don't try to sneak way!" Rats, Julien noticed before she could escape.

"Oh! I think I know who it is." He said with a knowing look and a sly smirk. " you like Skipper, don't you? I can tell, I can see it on your face."

I felt the overwhelming wave of mortification drown me after his words. I knew the horrible emotion was written all over my face, and Julien could read it like an open book.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" he elatedly shouted. MARLENE HAS A CRUSH ON... Mmmpphh! I quickly clamped my hand over his mouth and pulled home into a choke-hold, efficiently silencing him. There was no way Skipper wouldn't be able to hear if Julien had finished that sentence; the penguins were right across from the lemur habitat.

I glared down at him, still holding tightly in the choke-hold. I would have done anything if I could have wiped the smugness off of his face.

* * *

**YAY! I got this idea from an online list of writing prompts, because I had a case of the dreaded writer's block. Hopefully, I'm cured. I'm sorry to all of my fans who were thinking I must have died because I haven't written a story in so long. I was looking at my legacy stats, and I realized just how blessed I am to have so many views, reviews, favorites, and follows. I want to thank anyone who has read my stories. Thank you, and as always, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I just thought I'd do a quick follow-up chapter on this because it seemed unfinished and I had some extra time. Anyways, I do not own PoM, the world would be chaos if I did. **

At this point, her choke hold on Julien was starting to cut off his air supply.

"MGGGHGHG!' He yelled feebly against her hand.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" The voice she wanted the to hear the least and the most said.

"Nothing!' she said quickly.

"Then why are you choking Julien?" Skipper asked. "As wonderful as it is for you to take the initiative to get rid of the annoying ringtail, I don't think that's a good way to carry out that plan, Doll face.

She felt her heart jump excitedly in her chest. _He called me Doll Face!_

Instead of squealing in happiness like she wanted to, she responded with forced nonchalance "Because he can't keep a secret."

"Hold it, Doll Face, don't be too hasty. What ever secret it is, I doubt its worth killing Ringtail over it. " He cautioned. "Just a question, Doll Face, what is so important that you feel willing to kill Julien to keep it hidden?" She could hear the curiosity burning in his voice. It would just eat him up until he found out.

"That is none of your concern." She snapped. _Well, maybe it is, but I'm still not telling you, _She finished in her head.

"Fine, Fine!" He replied in a tone that obviously said you-will-tell-me-later. "Just let go of the ringtail. You'll really end up killing him if you don't."

She glanced down at Julien. He had long passed out and was limp in her hold. She contemplated for half a second quieting him permanently, but quickly discarded it. She was far too gentle to ever actually carry out a thing. Deciding that as long as he was unconscious and Skipper made it back to his habitat before the lemur came around, she would be fine. She completely forgot one other factor, though.

"Skipper, you wanna know Marlene's secret? She likes you." Mort said in a sing-song voice.

Skipper visibly stiffened. "Is this true, Marlene?"

Her head hung with shame and embarrassment. "Yes." She mumbled.

"Phew, I like you too, Marlene." Skipper admitted, sounding shy and relieved.

She perked up immediately. "You do?"

"Yes. Now come on Doll Face, let's go tell the others."

"I WIN!" Shouted an elated Private after the told the rest of the penguins.

"You win what?' Skipper asked confused and irritated.

"The bet! We all had a bet going on as for how long it would take to get you two together! I bet it would take less than three months from when the bet was made, which was two months ago. Kowalsk bet it would take over three months but less than six, and Rico Bet it would take six months to a year or more."

Marlene and Skipper could only stare dumbfounded as Private once again shouted "Ha! You guys have to do my chores for two months now, since that's how long it took to get them together. "

* * *

**I feel slightly more satisfied with the ending now, although I don't in particularly love it. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews!**


End file.
